Heart Shaped Box
by LadySora
Summary: The girls in Kohona receive a box from a stranger that supposed to win your loves heart. Does it really work? Sakura has it in her hands. Will she let the box help her? Or will she keep her feelings hidden? One Shot


Many years ago a woman found a box. It wasn't just any old box either. It was a beautiful wood finished, heart shaped box. She opened the box to find it empty. She didn't want to throw it away, so she brought it home and put it in her room. A few weeks later, he arrived. The one that made her heart skip a beat. She wrote his name down on a piece of paper and put it in the heart shaped box. After a month, the two had fallen in love. She took out the piece of paper and noticed that his name was no longer on the paper. She didn't understand how that could be. It was written in ink. She just shrugged her shoulders and threw out the paper. Within a few years the two were married and had two kids. And they lived till the end of their days.

"That's not true." Ino said. She looked at the old woman with much disbelief.

"Yes, it is my dear. You see I have the box here." The woman pulled the heart shaped box out of her bag and showed Ino. "You see, legend has it that if you put the name of the one you love in this box they will love you back, and it will be real love."

"I still don't believe you."

"See for yourself. My mother passed this down to me and it helped me win the heart of the one I love. So I shall pass it down to you. Keep it. It's yours." She handed the box to Ino. Ino took it but was still very skeptical about it.

"I dunno."

"Trust me." And with that, the woman disappeared. Ino stood there and blinked several times before she realized that the woman was completely gone.

"Right. Well like give this stupid thing a try. It's only a name on a piece of paper. What harm could it do?"

Ino brought the box home with her. She put it on the dresser and grabbed a small piece of paper. She wrote down a name and put it in the box. She shut the box lid and went outside to get some fresh air. She began to walk around town when she bumped into Chouji.

"Hey, Ino." Chouji said to the blonde. He had a different smile on his face when he saw her. She couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, Chouji. What are you doing?" She asked him as if she didn't know, but he was heading towards Shikamaru's house.

"Heading towards Shikamaru's. Did you want to come?"

"Uh, sure. I have nothing better to do."

"Cool. Oh wait. Before we go." Chouji pulled out a bag from his side and began to look through it. Ino looked on with great interest. After about a minute Chouji had found what he was looking for. "Here, this is for you." He pulled out a small white flower and handed it to Ino. "I found it and thought of you." Ino took the flower and a rosey color came to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Chouji-kun." Chouji looked at Ino, he wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly."

"Chouji…kun? Did I hear you right?"

"Uh huh. Let's go!" Ino grabbed Chouji's hand and began to "drag" him with her to Shikamaru's house. As they walked to the house Sakura had noticed them. And how Ino's face was all alight. She then noticed that her and Chouji were, in an odd way, holding hands. Sakura decided not to question it but went on her way back to the Hokage's tower.

When Sakura arrived she noticed that Tsunade was a bit down. She slowly walked towards her. "Tsunade-shishou, I'm back from getting the reports." Tsunade didn't turn around but said "Oh really." It was like she wasn't talking to Sakura, but just kind of absent mindedly saying something. "Shishou, is something the matter?" Once again she didn't turn around and mumbled "Nothing." Sakura took that as a queue to leave her sensei a lone for a bit. Sakura quickly and quietly left the room where she was previously. She then decided to go home and grab something to eat. On her way home she ran into a familiar yellow hair, orange wearing, unpredictable ninja, that she was crazy about. Yet nobody truly knew but her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto began to walk towards the pink hair ninja. She stood there and blushed a bit but quickly made it go away. "Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, when are we going to go on that date that you promised me that we would go on?" She looked at him as if not to recall that she ever said that. Then it hit her.

"Oh, right. That date. Well we can go on it…never." Naruto's face went from excitement to sear tears.

"Sakura-chan…why are you always to mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. Now if you excuse me, I must go home and grab some lunch." She walked right passed him and put her head down. _Why do I treat him so horribly? I mean I do love him. But what can I do about that? I wish I could just tell him how I feel._ She thought this to herself and didn't even realize where she was walking and crashed right into Kakashi. "Oh sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I didn't even see you there."

"Well you really can't see to much in front of you if you keep looking down at the ground like that." He gave her one of his smiles, even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a lot on my mind lately."

"Tsunade working you too hard?"

"Not really. Not compared to when she was training me. This is cake compared to that." She gave a small laugh, but she couldn't fool her old sensei. She looked at him and she knew that he knew.

"It's about Naruto right?"

"Yeah."

"You know what to do. I have faith in you." He put his hand on her shoulder. He winked at her with his visible eye and left in a puff of smoke.

"I hate when he does that." Sakura sighed and continued to her house.

A week passed and Sakura began to notice some changed around the village. Everybody seemed to have paired off. Shikamaru and Temari where together. Which she found odd. Neji was with Ten-Ten. She even saw Kiba with Hinata. She thought that Hinata loved Naruto. It was odd. She ran into Hinata and decided to question her.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Sakura walking towards her.

"Hi, Sakura." Hinata had a bit of a blush to her because she knew what Sakura was going to ask her.

"So, what's going on between you and Kiba? I mean you guys have been joined to the hip the last few days."

"Well, funny thing." She put her head down but decided not to do that anymore. "Well, I didn't want to put his name in the box but Temari said I should. And she kind of forced me but it all worked out. I mean even thought I love Naruto, Kiba is very sweet. I think I can be happy with him." Sakura just stood there. She had no clue what she was talking about. What box? She never heard of a box.

"A box?"

"A heart shaped box. See if you put the name of the person you want to fall in love with you into this box it will happen!"

"Okay. So where is this said box?" Hinata began to dig around in her jacket and pulled out a small box in the shape of a heart. "That's it?"

"Yeah, you can have it now." Hinata handed over the box to Sakura. She took it but with some hesitation. She wasn't sure about this too much. "It's fine. You should try it. Maybe you'll have better luck with him." Hinata blushed again. She then looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw Kiba. "Oh, I gotta go. I saw Kiba. Good luck!" She ran off in the direction of Kiba. He had a huge smile on his face and when she got to him he held her in a warm embrace. Sakura looked on at the happy couple and decided it was her turn. What could it hurt?

That night Sakura sat down at her desk and got out a small piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and wrote down a name. She put the paper in the box and closed the lid. She turned out the light on her desk and went to bed. The entire night she had dreams of being with this person. She saw visions of him. Of them being together. She hoped that the box really worked. She didn't have long to find out.

The next morning Sakura woke up to find a red rose on her desk next to the box. She picked up the rose and smelled it. It was sweet. She noticed that there was a note next to the box also. She picked up the note and read it. It said to be at the training ground at 10:00 am. She looked at her clock and it read 8:45. She quickly jumped into the shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and left. She got to the grounds right on time. She stood there for a few minutes and saw someone coming. She noticed the yellow hair, then the orange clothes, and then he's full figure. She began to feel flush. So many emotions were running through her. When he finally came to her face to face she didn't know what to do. He made the first move. Naruto put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her gently towards her. He kissed Sakura with hidden passion that had been hiding deep down inside of him for years.

"You know, you didn't have to use a box to get me to love you." Naruto said after he broke the kiss. "I've always loved you."

"I know. But I did it more for me than you. I figured it would be easier for me to show how I love you by hiding it in the box and just letting it happen." She smiled.

"Sakura-chan, I love you and I always will. Nothing will change that."

Later that day, Sakura went back to her house and up to her room. She grabbed the box and opened it. She took out the piece of paper and noticed that it was blank. She was very confused about this. She just shrugged her shoulders and threw it out. She looked at the box in her hand. She really didn't know what to do with it. She just left it sit on her desk and went to bed. The next morning she woke up to find that the box was missing. A few miles away from the village a woman was wearing a brown robe, smiling, and carrying the box.

"Well, it's done it's magic here. Let's see what it can do in the Hidden Village of Sand." And with that the woman disappeared smiling and with the box in hand.


End file.
